


The more things change

by mullu



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mullu/pseuds/mullu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Te preguntas si siempre fue así… si entre tanta obsesión con la popularidad y tanto estrés por mantener las apariencias, eran los inadaptados del club glee los que mejor lo pasaban en la escuela." Quince años después, Dave decide asistir al reencuentro escolar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The more things change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michan_kitamura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/gifts).



Es una reunión de promo, de esas que se hacen cada cierto número de años para reencontrarte con personas a las que le perdiste la pista hace mucho y cuyas vidas piensas que no te interesan, hasta que alguien recuerda esa broma, esa tarde, a la consejera que limpiaba las uvas antes de comérselas, el día que Kurt Hummel ganó el partido de fútbol contra todas las expectativas y cómo los inadaptados de la escuela revolucionaron las hormonas de todos en su primera presentación pública. Y entonces eres tú de nuevo con dieciséis años. Tres décadas a la espalda y te sientes transportado por los recuerdos, las risas, los momentos que vivirán por siempre. Es ridículo cuánto te alegra y te preocupa de pronto la vida de personas a las que no has llamado en años.

   
Puckerman, que ha perdido el mohawk pero conserva la actitud, taclea a Mike Chang a modo de saludo, y de alguna manera no parece inmaduro, sino fresco, divertido (un poco como el adulto que querías ser cuando tenías dieciséis).  
   
La risa se te escapa desde el fondo del estómago.  
   
Rachel Berry llega tarde, directo del aeropuerto, y vaya si era alguien a quien no esperabas ver. Chicos que nunca le hablaron en la secundaria, que le lanzaron granizados en la cara y la apedrearon en myspace ahora se desviven por obtener la atención de la superestrella de Lima, Ohio ( _mientras más cambian las cosas, más se mantienen iguales_ , solía decir tu madre). Ella no les hace caso, por supuesto. Sus días de intentar agradar han pasado al olvido…. si algún día existieron.  
   
Quinn Fabray (que era la chica más linda de la escuela y ha crecido para convertirse en una de las mujeres más hermosas que hayas visto) ríe en una esquina con Mercedes Jones. Saluda a Rachel a la distancia, pero no se acerca. (Hacer venias para la estrella del momento sigue sin estar a su altura.)  
   
Te tomas una cerveza con el equipo de fútbol, tu manada natural. La gente con la que compartiste más tiempo en la secundaria, partidos, entrenamientos, tu primera borrachera. Tus amigos de infancia. No puedes evitar hacerte las preguntas. ¿Entenderán ahora? ¿Guardarán todavía todos esos prejuicios, todos esos miedos de adolescencia? ¿Se sentirán a gusto en tu presencia? Deberían ser preguntas tontas, a estas alturas, siendo todos adultos del siglo veintiuno. Pero no lo son y lo sabes demasiado bien.  
   
Azimio no suelta a su esposa un segundo. Le presenta a todos, le trae una copa, la incluye en la conversación. Nunca lo has visto tratar con tanta delicadeza a nadie. No se ve viejo, pero parece mayor, mucho mayor de lo que recordabas. Azimio fue la primera persona en la que pensaste cuando recibiste la invitación. Una de las razones para asistir y tal vez la principal razón por la que casi te quedas en casa. Azimio era tu mejor amigo, hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Cuando no sabía quién eras. (Y mucho, mucho antes de darte cuenta de que sí lo sabía, de que eras mucho más que una orientación sexual.)  
   
Lleva toda la noche mirándote de reojo, casi tan incómodo en tu presencia como tú te sientes en la suya.  
   
\- Dave, tengo una duda,- dice de pronto la esposa de Azimio, con esa cruz que le brilla en el cuello.  
   
Toses.  
   
\- Dime.  
   
\- ¿Eres “el” Dave? ¿Dave Karofsky?  
   
La temperatura baja un par de grados en el local.  
   
\- Sí,- respondes.  
   
-Ya,- asiente ella.- ¿Tú crees que podrías golpear a mi marido, o hacerle una llave, o cualquiera de esas cosas que hacen los hombres para componerlo todo sin pedir perdón? Porque estoy un poco harta de oír lo mal que se portó contigo y si mi experiencia sirve de algo, _nunca_ va a dar el primer paso.  
   
Puckerman suelta la carcajada, por supuesto.  
   
\- ¡Carol!- grita Azimio. Pero te mira a los ojos y alza el vaso, y tú también lo alzas. Brindan por la madurez y el ambiente se relaja inmediatamente.  
   
Fue buena idea venir, después de todo.  
   
Hay bromas y recuerdos, anécdotas y risas. El escenario se ha convertido en un concurso de aficionados al karaoke y las canciones de tu adolescencia inundan el ambiente. Brittany y Santana cantan a dúo algo de Britney Spears (Britney Spears… por dios, ya están viejos), un poco divertidas y un poco desafiantes, pero sobretodo juntas, compenetradas, con ese tipo de complicidad que tan pocas parejas alcanzan en la vida.  
   
\- ¿Lo sabías?- pregunta Azimio apoyado en la barra, bebiendo coca cola porque todavía tiene que manejar a casa (mucho, mucho mayor de lo que recordabas).- Cuando salías con ella, quiero decir.  
   
\- No,- respondes. Pero deberías haberlo sabido. ¿Cómo no saberlo? La agresividad de Santana, las respuestas defensivas siempre en la punta de la lengua, la coraza impenetrable… era como mirarse en un espejo.  
   
Santana fue más lista. O fue lista más pronto, en todo caso. Claro que Santana tenía a Brittany y en cambio tú… pero no, eso no es justo. La necesidad de ser uno mismo no se define por lo que puedas obtener a cambio. No se trata de estar con la persona que quieras (te consta que eso depende de mucho más que tu orientación sexual), se trata de _ser_ la persona que quieres.  
   
Azimio sacude la cabeza, en ese gesto suyo de “ _no puedo creer que las dos chicas más sexys de la escuela…”_  
   
Sonríes y bebes. Dudas que alguna de tus ex compañeras piense lo mismo de ti. Nunca fuiste un gran partido.  
   
La sala se va vaciando y sin que te des cuenta terminas en el balcón, mirando el escenario (un poco aislado tal vez, pero siempre te ha gustado observar). El chico de la silla de ruedas (¿Artie?) rapea y gira sobre sí mismo, mientras los demás siguen el ritmo con los pies desde sus mesas. “Rachel Berry, superestrella” le hace los coros y pronto se unen los demás “gleeks”. Te preguntas si siempre fue así… si entre tanta obsesión con la popularidad y tanto estrés por mantener las apariencias, eran los inadaptados del club glee los que mejor lo pasaban en la escuela.  
   
Finn no le quita los ojos de encima a Rachel Berry, que a veces parece que cantara solo para él. Hay algo dulce entre ellos, como nostalgia, y recuerdas que alguna vez estuvieron juntos, que tienen historia.  
   
Enciendes un cigarrillo. Amores de secundaria… es un poco tonto cómo se perpetúan en nuestras mentes. Y un poco inevitable.  
   
\- No deberías hacer eso, es terrible para tu voz.  
   
Te atoras con el humo. Kurt Hummel ríe a tu lado y toses un poco más antes de apagar el cigarrillo.  
   
No te has atrevido a acercarte en toda la noche, y él, por supuesto, no se ha apartado de los “gleeks”. Tampoco es que fuera obligatorio saludarlo, pero eres consciente de cuánto le debes, de todo lo que hizo por ti con una sonrisa y un par de palabras, con esa actitud que le restregaba al mundo en la cara cuando tú no te atrevías a ser honesto ni contigo mismo. Y no es que te guste hacer el ridículo (porque vamos, fuiste un matón, lo besaste a la fuerza, lo martirizaste en los pasillos, tampoco esperas que te recuerde con cariño), pero te cuesta un poco dejar de mirarlo como idiota cuando se acerca con ese aire de inocencia que no ha perdido del todo y esa pose de diva que, no es que quieras imitar, pero no podrías imitar aunque quisieras.  
   
\- Um… ¿hola?  
   
\- Hola,- toses.  
   
Lo viste en Broadway hace un par de años. No es que acostumbres ir a Broadway. Mark tenía amigos que podían conseguir entradas para _un show que ningún gay que se respete debería perderse_ … _por dios, Dave, ¿cómo puedes ir por ahí sin saber quién es April Rhodes?_ y seguiste sus botas italianas y su bufanda de seda hasta la platea.  
   
No recuerdas de qué iba la obra, pero recuerdas todas las partes de Kurt. Recuerdas que hizo llorar a Mark, con esa voz suya que se te cuela dentro y saca el dolor.  
   
\- Bonita camisa,- dices, a falta de algo mejor que decir.  
   
\- Gracias, la diseñé yo.  
   
\- ¿Diseñas ropa? ¿No actuabas en Broadway?  
   
Kurt alza una ceja, preguntando en silencio cómo sabes eso. Supones que su nombre no es tan conocido fuera del círculo teatral. Y es bastante obvio que no es un círculo que suelas frecuentar.  
   
\- Te vi… una vez.- Estás bastante seguro de que te sonrojas, como si atorarte con el cigarrillo no hubiera sido suficiente para hacerte sentir como un adolescente inseguro.- Eras muy bueno, ¿qué pasó?  
   
\- No pasó nada,- responde con una sonrisa.- Sigo actuando. Y estoy empezando a diseñar. Hay muchas pasiones en mi vida y no quiero que el mundo se pierda de ninguna,- concluye con un gesto teatral.  
   
Es tan natural que no puedes evitar sonreír también, sentirte más liviano. No estás seguro de que Kurt y tú puedan definirse como “viejos amigos”, pero hay una relación innegable, un lazo real, más allá de todos los errores por los que pediste perdón en su momento. Fue la segunda persona en la que pensaste cuando recibiste la invitación (y no habla nada bien de ti que haya sido él quien tuvo que acercarse).  
   
\- ¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunta Kurt.- Alguien me dijo que estabas enseñando.  
   
\- Algo así.- Bebes un trago. Te sonrojas un poco más.- Trabajo con un programa para fomentar la inclusión en las escuelas.  
   
\- ¿En serio?  
   
Asientes.  
   
\- En serio.  
   
\- Vaya, qué frívolo me siento.  
   
Te ríes y dices finalmente lo que debiste haber dicho en primera instancia.  
   
\- Gracias.  
   
\- ¿Por sentirme frívolo?  
   
\- Por todo, Kurt. Por ayudarme a saber que no estaba solo, por perdonarme... La mitad de lo que aplico en el programa lo aprendí contigo.- Ahora es Kurt quien se sonroja.- Lo digo en serio.  
   
\- De nada, joven padawan.  
   
\- ¿Joven padawan?-preguntas divertido. Kurt es tal vez la última persona a la que hubieras etiquetado como fan de Star Wars.  
   
\- Cosas de Blaine,- dice con un gesto que le quita importancia.  
   
Por alguna razón, eso te borra la sonrisa.  
   
\- ¿Siguen juntos?- preguntas antes de poder morderte la lengua.  
   
\- No,- responde Kurt.- pero somos amigos.  
   
\- Ya,- dices tú. Sobre el escenario, Brittany y Santana cantan algo que no debería ser romántico, pero lo es cuando ellas lo cantan.- Supongo que no todos los amores de secundaria están destinados a la eternidad.  
   
\- Por eso se llaman amores “de secundaria”,- dice Kurt con una sonrisa, tan hipnotizado por el espectáculo como tú. Luego sacude la cabeza y cambia de tema.- ¿Alguna vez te conté que me gustaba Finn?  
   
\- ¿Finn _Hudson_? ¿Tu _hermano_ Finn?  
   
Se ríe.  
   
\- Antes de que fuera mi hermano. No sé… era guapo, era amable conmigo… no hacía falta mucho más por ese entonces.  
   
No te sientes borracho pero puede que hayas tomado demasiado, porque lo siguiente que sale de tus labios nunca lo hubieras dicho sobrio.  
   
\- Una razón más por la que debí haber sido amable contigo.  
   
¿Qué tan inapropiado es intentar ligarte a alguien que acosabas en la secundaria? Bastante más de lo que te gustaría.  
   
\- Lo siento,- dices agachando la cabeza,- mal comentario.  
   
Pero Kurt parece más curioso que ofendido.  
   
\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta… ya que tocamos el tema?  
   
Asientes.  
   
\- Nunca supe… siempre me pregunté si ese beso me lo diste porque era gay o porque era yo.  
   
Lo miras un largo rato. Lleva esa camisa que ha diseñado él mismo, no tiene un cabello fuera de lugar, ni una maldita imperfección en la piel, y es tal vez la persona más diferente a ti en la que puedas pensar. Sin contar a Mark. (Puede que siempre hayas tenido un tipo, después de todo.)  
   
\- Sí… yo también me lo pregunté. No es que no me hayan gustado otros chicos,- admites.- Era amigo de todo el equipo de fútbol.- Kurt sonríe, pero hay algo un poquito herido en sus ojos. No te engañas un segundo pensando que tiene algo que ver contigo. A todos nos molesta que nos besen porque “somos convenientes”, incluso si es un beso que no queríamos de todos modos.- Pero me gustabas. Me conté un montón de historias para convencerme de lo contrario, pero me gustabas. Me sacabas de quicio,- dices, riendo con el recuerdo de ese niño bajito de cabello impecable y chaquetas de diseñador, que te retaba a admitir lo inadmisible sin darse ni cuenta.- Pero me gustabas. Creo que en ese momento preferí pensar que era porque eras gay y que tu rollo con… ¿Blaine?- Kurt asiente,- que me molestaba porque me restregaba en la cara cosas que no me atrevía a hacer.  
   
\- ¿Y no era por eso?- pregunta Kurt.  
   
Hay algo en sus ojos, un brillo distinto, entre tímido y desafiante (y a lo mejor, tal vez, solo un poquito divertido). Se te ocurre de pronto una idea completamente descabellada.  
   
\- ¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo?- preguntas y te pones como un tomate, porque, en serio, alguien debería poner una barrera entre tu mente y tu boca después de la primera cerveza.  
   
Kurt se ríe, casi tan rojo como tú.  
   
\- No lo sé… es posible. Estos daiquiris están de muerte,- dice, dibujando círculos con la copa vacía. Tu mente te informa que tanta frescura es posiblemente una señal de que está nervioso. No tienes idea de qué hacer con esa información.  
   
Algo ha cambiado en el aire. No son los daiquiris. No es la cerveza. Sin duda no son los recuerdos de un beso forzado hace quince años. Pero puede que sean recuerdos. Recuerdos de todas esas otras cosas que compartiste con Kurt en la adolescencia, casi sin saberlo.  
   
\- No era por eso,- dices.  
   
Kurt sonríe.  
   
No sabes cómo, pero terminas acompañándolo a casa (o bueno, a casa de sus padres que es donde se está quedando). No es lejos y el aire de madrugada podría ser justo lo que necesitas para dejar de decir tonterías, así que caminan. Aunque a lo mejor es solo una manera de alargar el momento. Te gusta más esa opción. Fue Kurt quien sugirió ir a pie.  
   
\- Fue mi primer beso, ¿alguna vez te lo dije?  
   
\- Lo dijiste,- asientes.- Lo siento. Me hubiera gustado que tu primer beso fuera un mejor recuerdo.  
   
Se encoge de hombros.  
   
\- Han pasado quince años, tampoco es para tanto. Eras un niño. Estabas asustado.  
   
\- Aterrorizado.  
   
Kurt tiene eso al caminar, eso de hacerse notar, de marcar la diferencia. Siempre te ha costado dejar de mirarlo. Puede que esta noche te esté costando un poquito más.  
   
\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dices. Y es la cerveza. Tiene que ser la cerveza.  
   
\- Dime.  
   
\- Si yo no… me hubiera portado como me porté… ¿crees que…?  
   
Es ridículo. Hace quince años que no cruzan palabra y por mucho que se parezcan a los adolescentes que eran, ya no son los mismos. Hace años que dejaste de estar confundido, de ponerte nervioso frente a cualquier chico lindo con un poco de seguridad para mostrarse como es. Hace años que Kurt dejó de ser una persona que te confundía y se convirtió en una experiencia que te ayudó a crecer.  
   
Pero por mucho que cambien las cosas, en el fondo se mantienen iguales, y si bien ya no estás asustado, ya no estás confundido, es claro que Kurt Hummel no ha perdido un ápice del efecto que causaba en ti.  
   
Parece que va a hacer una broma, pero cambia de idea a medio camino. Cuando habla, suena un poquito a confesión.  
   
\- Quién sabe. No te veía de esa manera, por razones obvias. Pero tampoco sé si puedo decir que no eras mi tipo. O que tenía un tipo. Blaine, Finn… lo único que tenían en común era la música. Y la sonrisa,- dice con una propia.- Los dos tenían sonrisas preciosas.- Te mira.- Mira tú, a lo mejor tenías opción.    
   
No es la primera vez que te dicen que tienes una linda sonrisa, pero por cómo se te acelera el corazón, parece que lo fuera.  
   
Vas a decir algo más (aunque no sabes qué) cuando Kurt te interrumpe.  
   
\- Ésta es mi parada.  
   
\- Oh.  
   
Es una casa de aquellas que tienen los padres. Con jardín y pórtico y la inevitable sensación de que alguien está espiando por la ventana para asegurarse de que te comportas como un caballero.  
   
\- Pues… supongo que aquí termina la noche,- dices, y por un segundo tienes la loca idea de trepar al árbol del jardín y colarte en la habitación de Kurt, para que no termine.  
   
\- Sí, supongo que sí,- dice Kurt y algo brilla en sus ojos. Podrías jurar que es una idea similar.  
   
Se miran un largo rato. Es obvio que ninguno quiere romper el momento. Tan obvio, que de pronto te estás inclinando casi sin planearlo, con el corazón en la garganta, dándole todo el espacio del mundo, pero sin dudarlo. Kurt te mira un segundo confundido, pero no retrocede. Cierra los ojos y cruza el último centímetro.  
   
Tiene los labios suaves y se siente pequeño en tus brazos. Frágil. Te hace sentir protector, aunque sabes que es una ilusión. No hay nada frágil en Kurt Hummel, que de pronto cuela la lengua en tu boca y hace que te tiemblen las piernas, como para recordártelo. Le acaricias la piel debajo de la nuca. Es tan suave como imaginabas. Se te escapa un sonido desde el fondo de la garganta y Kurt se aprieta un poco más contra tu cuerpo.  
   
Quince malditos años y en el segundo en que tocas sus labios sabes que nunca dejaste de esperar este momento.  
   
Y son dos adultos, ya han pasado por esto. Han tenido primeros besos, besos de despedida, besos de reencuentro… nada de esto es nuevo. Solo que lo es. Solo que de pronto tienes dieciséis y estás dejando a Kurt en la puerta de su casa, y toda la inocencia, todas las hormonas, toda la inseguridad y la emoción y las ganas de tu adolescencia están vivas de nuevo.  
   
 _Así_. Así debió ser su primer beso.  
   
Se separan despacio y apoyas tu frente en la suya. Abres los ojos y recuerdas que no tienes dieciséis, que son adultos, que esto no es un sueño, que está pasando, aquí y ahora.  
   
\- Dime que te vas a quedar unos días.  
   
Kurt vive en Nueva York. Ha venido a pasar las fiestas con su familia, como muchos otros. Por eso los reencuentros se organizan siempre en estas fechas. Son pocos los que todavía viven en Lima.  
   
\- Una semana más.  
   
 _Una semana más…_  
   
Le acaricias la mejilla. Es increíble lo suave que es su piel. Podrías pasarte la vida acariciando cada centímetro de esa piel. Y claro, basta que pienses en eso para que vuelvas a hundirte en un beso que esta vez deja muy claro que ninguno de los dos es un adolescente inseguro. Y si no hacen algo pronto con todas esas ganas, estás seguro de que van a explotar y va a desaparecer toda la manzana.  
   
De entre todas las cosas que pensaste que podían pasar esta noche…  
   
No lo estabas buscando, de verdad que no. Ni siquiera lo creías posible. (Pero si eres honesto tienes que reconocer que muy, muy en el fondo, puede que hayas estado soñando con esto desde que recibiste la invitación.)  
   
Ya no tienes dieciséis. _Y es una suerte_ , piensas, mientras avanzas en la oscuridad hacia la habitación de Kurt, _porque el árbol del jardín no se ve fácil de trepar_.


End file.
